


Запомни меня

by Anny_Anyway



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Anyway/pseuds/Anny_Anyway
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 17





	Запомни меня

Геллерт уже около часа стоял привалившись к стене дома напротив Кабаньей головы, но Аберфорт всё не выходил. По донесению Винды тот покидал трактир каждый вечер ровно в восемь и возвращался спустя час. Куда и зачем он отправлялся для Геллерту было всё равно, но именно сегодня, словно почуяв неладное, тот изменил своим обычаям. Геллерт уже собирался отложить задуманное на другой день, когда дверь трактира наконец отворилась, и Аберфорт, оглянувшись по сторонам, зашагал в сторону Трёх мётел.  
Геллерт оттолкнулся от стены и, быстро перейдя улицу, зашёл внутрь. Здесь было так же как он помнил — темно, грязно и недружелюбно. Очень в духе Аберфорта. Народу было немного, и никто из присутствующих даже не поднял на вошедшего головы.  
Геллерт обогнул барную стойку и поднялся по лестнице, игнорируя раздражающий скрип ступеней. Портрет Арианы висел ровно там, где и в прошлый раз. Как и тогда она не была удивлена его визитом.  
Глядя на неё, Геллерт испытывал странную смесь чувств из обиды и вины. Воспоминание о том далеком дне было словно рана, которая давным давно зажила, но все равно болела на непогоду.  
— Здравствуй, — сказала она тихо и подняла повыше зажатый в руке фонарь.  
— Пустишь? — он не стал расшаркиваться и перешел сразу к делу, — Ты же знаешь, он хочет чтобы я пришёл, — Геллерт никогда не знал наверняка, что творится в голове у этой девчонки, так что ступал на ощупь.  
— Знаю. А ещё знаю, что он стоит на грани, за которой его ждёт либо величие, либо безумие и мне неизвестно на какую чашу весов ляжет ваша встреча.  
— Я нужен ему, — настаивал Геллерт, он не намерен был сдаваться. Не теперь, когда цель была так близка.  
С каждым разом пробраться в Хогвартс становилось всё сложнее — Альбус закрывал ходы и закрывался сам, так что засланные Геллертом шпионы больше не могли пробиться сквозь стену, что он выстроил в своём сознании и Геллерт уже не был уверен, что и сам сможет пробиться сквозь неё. Это одновременно злило и восхищало, только Альбус мог заставить его сомневаться в своём таланте и силе, только он мог заставить чувствовать по-настоящему.  
— Входи, но помни — это последний раз, скоро всё изменится. Вы изменитесь.  
Геллерт кивнул, стараясь не придавать значения расплывчатым пророчествам, и шагнул в темноту за приоткрывшейся картиной.  
— Люмос Максима, — тоннель осветился голубоватым светом и Геллерт поморщившись от резкого перепада стал продвигаться вперёд. С тех пор как он ходил по нему последний раз всё сильно заросло, стены теперь украшали корни причудливой формы, а ноги то и дело проваливались в мягкий мох.  
Выручай-комната встретила запахом книжной пыли и обветшалыми креслами повёрнутыми друг к другу, что стояли в гостинной у его тётушки Батильды. Не хватало только их с Альбусом сидящих на полу среди раскрытых книг низко склонив головы, так что макушки почти касались друг друга, и от Ала бы пахло коричным печеньем, которое он готовил всё утро чтобы...  
"Проклятая Выручай-комната! Сладкий дурман, что околдовывает разум похлеще Амортенции!"  
Геллерт встряхнул головой и вышел не желая задерживаться здесь больше ни секунды.  
В Хогвартсе было тихо, только с портретов доносились тихие покашливания и невнятное бормотание, никто из них не решался выразить ему недовольство открыто. Геллерт быстро нашел покои Альбуса, путь до них врезался в его память как состав Бодроперцового зелья, что когда-то давно с энтузиазмом вдалбливал в его голову профессор зельеварения.  
Геллерт уже было взялся за ручку, но вдруг остановился и, задумавшись, огладил выпуклые вензеля.  
"Он ведь всё ещё ждёт?"  
Геллерт отпустил ручку и прислушался словно надеясь услышать ответ, но вокруг по прежнему было тихо. Больше не дав себе времени на сомнения, Геллерт опустил ручку и осторожно приоткрыл незапертую дверь.  
В комнате царил полумрак, она освещалась только светом луны, что ложился неровными лучами, проходя через маленькие ромбики в окне. Альбус спал. Он лежал прямо в одежде поверх покрывала, а на груди его раскрытая страницами вниз лежала книга "Частичная трансфигурация и способы её применения". Манжеты его белой рубашки были закатаны, и Геллерт точно знал, что он делает так всегда, когда долго практикуется с заклинаниями. Что-то оставалось по-прежнему и это необъяснимо грело его душу.  
Какое-то время Геллерт просто стоял и смотрел, чувствуя себя безумцем, наслаждаясь каждой мелочью — тонкими запястьями, ключицами что виднелись в вороте расстегнутой на две пуговицы рубашки, непослушной прядью, упавшей на лицо. Он так желал дотронуться, но знал, что как всегда разрушит всё своей неосторожностью. Ещё чуть-чуть, ещё немного он позволит себе это идеальное мгновение.  
"Какой же он!..Мерлин и Моргана зачем вы создали его таким?!"  
Геллерт сделал шаг вперёд и присел на краешек кровати, убрал книгу, заломив уголок на нужной странице, и положил на стол.  
Альбус вздохнул и нахмурил брови, но не проснулся. Геллерт провёл рукой, едва касаясь пальцами, от солнечного сплетения до ключицы, затем по шее и наконец дойдя до лица, погладил короткую бороду, остановившись на мягкой щеке. Альбус открыл глаза так резко словно и не спал вовсе. Какое-то время он смотрел на Геллерта открытым, потерянным взглядом, но постепенно в него пробирался холод, черты лица заострились, а губы сжались в тонкую полоску.  
— Не бойся, я всего лишь твой сон, — прошептал Геллерт чтобы не нарушить тишину и раньше времени не разбить иллюзию так необходимую им обоим.  
— Ты моё проклятье, — хриплым после сна голосом в тон ему ответил Альбус и Геллерт не смог сдержать улыбки настолько это было в его духе.  
Геллерт больше не мог тянуть, он и так ждал слишком долго, сначала в тюрьме Макуса, затем в Нурменгарде, так что теперь он планировал взять своё сполна. Он наклонился и поцеловал его и, о Мерлин, как же он скучал по этим губам со вкусом лимонных долек! Геллерт зарылся рукой в его волосы, оттягивая голову назад и глубже проникая языком в рот.  
Он прошелся быстрым движением по груди Альбуса, чувствуя как он тянется навстречу, провёл по соскам, сжимая между пальцев и наклонился, целуя их, кусая. Альбус что-то зло прошипел, вцепляясь в его волосы, но не отстраняя, просто перебирая пряди, лаская как ему нравится, и Геллерт потянулся за этой лаской как больной за чудодейственным снадобьем. Как же он скучал за этими руками, за осторожными, но настойчивыми движениями, за чуткими пальцами. Геллерт схватил его руку и, поочерёдно прикусывая подушечки пальцев, стал втягивать их в рот, глядя Альбусу прямо в глаза, упиваясь его смущением смешанным со злостью.  
Геллерт спустил с его плеч мешающую рубашку и расстегнул пуговицы на брюках, стягивая их вместе с бельём. Альбус весь сжался как будто от холода, но он точно знал, что не от него. Геллерт достал палочку и прочертил ею невидимый узор от одного соска к другому и вниз к животу, по возбужденному члену. Палочка знала Альбуса, знала его тело, Геллерту даже казалось, что она дрожит в руке и какое-нибудь неосторожное заклинание вот-вот сорвётся с неё. Но нет, он контролировал её. Контролировал себя. Геллерт приставил её ко входу и произнёс заклинание смазки, придуманное ими в те самые летние месяцы.  
Геллерт провёл по его члену сверху вниз и Альбус нетерпеливо толкнулся навстречу, вцепляясь в его запястье рукой.  
— Тише, Альбус, я не отпущу тебя так быстро. Хочу сполна насладиться твоим запахом, — он наклонился и провёл носом от основания члена до головки, вдыхая терпкий, пряный аромат, — и вкусом, — он едва обхватил губами горячую головку, медленно лаская языком.  
О, как же сладко было наблюдать за тем, как рушится так старательно созданный образ профессора трансфигурации в твидовом костюме и парочкой заготовленных туманных фраз смысл, которых понимает лишь он сам. За тем как проявляется истинная суть того Альбуса, который любил стоять на коленях, не обращая внимания на жесткую траву, и сосать так отчаянно и жадно, что Геллерт мог кончить только от издаваемых им звуков.  
Геллерт провёл по влажной от пота промежности до сжатого входа, потрогав края и на пробу толкнулся двумя пальцами внутрь.  
— Ты был таким же узким в наш первый раз, когда я трахал тебя у озера. Помнишь, как я заставил маленькие огоньки парить над водой? Было так романтично и моя сперма вытекающая из тебя красиво блестела на свету, — он хрипло рассмеялся.  
Альбус заёрзал под ним и уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя.  
— Ну уж нет, ты не должен ничего пропустить, — Геллерт отвел его руку и потянул на себя, нежно целуя в ладонь и чувствуя губами грубые мозоли от палочки. Он помнил каким упорным и несгибаемым порой бывал Альбус, как он до хрипоты повторял неподдающийся ему Патронус, сжимая палочку так, что на коже оставались следы от ногтей. И как потом он сжимал его член в себе. Геллерт не забыл бы ночь после того первого успеха — предвестника многих последующих, даже если бы пожелал.  
— Неужели ты даже не трахал себя пальцами? Дисциплина, контроль, да, Ал?  
Альбус сжался на его пальцах и сам подхватил ногу под коленом, раскрываясь. Он запрокинул голову назад, выкрикнув что-то непонятное, и Геллерт тут же укусил его в беззащитно-открытую шею.  
— Тише, Ал, ты не должен шуметь, а то любопытные портреты доложат директору и сюда сбежится весь Хогвартс, чтобы спасти тебя от злого колдуна, — прошептал Геллерт и прикусил мочку его уха, чем заслужил ещё один задушенный вздох, — Помнишь как я трахал тебя в подсобке твоего дома, пока Аберфорт был в соседней комнате? Ты так кусал мои пальцы, что я думал останутся следы, и стонал мне в руку, что я даже чувствовал вибрации твоего голоса, — Геллерт толкнулся пальцами глубже, прокрутил, развёл, растягивая влажные края.  
Геллерт спустил штаны и подождал пару секунд пока схлынет первая волна острого возбуждения, как вдруг Альбус резко выпрямился, и цепляясь за его плечо, забрался к нему на колени и сказал так тихо, чо Геллерт едва его расслышал:  
— Не могу больше, — он завёл руку за спину и немного придерживая пальцами его член, стал медленно опускаться на него.  
Геллерт, на мгновение засмотревшийся на лицо Альбуса, опомнился и подхватил его под задницу, немного разведя половинки в сторону и толкнулся вверх.  
Альбус с силой сжимал его плечи стараясь двигаться быстрее, глубже. Его член тёрся о рубашку, которую Геллерт так и не снял, оставляя на ней влажные следы и с каждым движением Альбус всё сильнее прижимался к нему всем телом пока между ними ни осталось ни дюйма. Так они сплелись словно две колючие лианы, намертво — не разорвать. Геллерт обхватил его сильным, медвежьим объятьем и поднял, тут же усаживая на стол и закидывая ноги себе на плечи. Геллерт чувствовал, что грань уже близко, та грань за которой он снова станет его проклятьем.  
Геллерт просунул руку между их телами и уже почти коснулся члена, но Альбус вдруг отбросил его руку, выкрикнув:  
— Нет! — он вжался ещё сильнее и обхватив голову Геллерта руками заглянул в глаза диким, безумным взглядом и поцеловал. Солёно-горьким поцелуем.  
***  
— Геллерт, — тихо позвал Альбус, когда он уже подошел к двери.  
То как прозвучало его имя, произнесённое Альбусом, было одновременно и пыткой и наградой.  
Альбус уже успел накинуть рубашку и теперь с преувеличенным вниманием вдевал пуговицы в прорези. Он словно бы нехотя поднял на него глаза, и в них была мольба, которую Геллерт так боялся увидеть.  
У Альбуса было одно условие для их встреч, но Геллерт соврал бы сказав, что не ненавидит его всем своим сердцем. Иногда он даже думал, что то острое, болезненное удовольствие, которое дарили эти встречи не стоит того, что приходилось делать потом. И всё-таки он всегда возвращался.  
— Ты обещал, — сказал Альбус чуть громче и в голосе появились нотки страха, которые слышать от него приходилось не часто.  
Геллерт кивнул и достал палочку. Занеся её для заклинания, он подумал, что этот раз, и правда, последний.  
— Обливиэйт.  
Да, пусть Альбус лишится воспоминания, но утром, открыв книгу и увидев заломанный уголок, он будет знать.


End file.
